


Sacrifice for Pleasure

by RadiationNation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationNation/pseuds/RadiationNation
Summary: Gundham convinces Souda to help him with a ritual, but for it to work, Kazuichi needs to change.. a lot.





	Sacrifice for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I find Soudam one of the cutest ships ever, plus I haven't done a stuffing fic in SDR2 yet! Enjoy reading!

"The ceremony will begin at the fourth mark to midnight. Kazuichi, you know you need not do this for me." Gundham stated as they walked back to his apartment, or his 'chambers of solitude and rest'. Souda lugged behind a heavy bag of akeout, nearly struggling with all the weight it. His hands had red markings which stung slightly, but he was determined to carry it all up.

He flashed Tanaka a shark-toothed grin and chuckled. "Nah, don't worry about it man. It's not like anyone else is gonna willingly- uh.. do your thing. It's not like I'm kinkshaming you, but-"

"This is not a conquest for intimate pleasure!" Gundham stated, hiding his blush in his scarf as his cheeks turned red. "It is a necessary part of the ritual. The Gods above demand someone to extort the rich nutrition that has been provided on this measly planet by you mortals. I am simply helping them by devoting you to such measures." He murmured, unlocking his apartment door and opening it widely so Kazuichi could come in.

The moment he was inside, he took a sigh of relief as he dropped the bag on the table in the sitting room, laying back on the sofa and groaning as he stretched out his back. Gundham rolled his eyes at such a lethargic and lazy display, moving into the kitchen. "I shall fetch you some proper utensils. I will be attending to the Devas' own feast for tonight, please make yourself comfortable in my abode for the time being."

Tanaka returned with a fork and a pair of chopsticks, no knives or spoons. Walking past Souda without giving him anything of a glance, he entered his bedroom and slammed the door shut, the small squeaking of hamsters heard from the inside. 

Souda rolled his eyes. Gundham really was a weird one, but.. it was a good kind of weird. True, he hated his guts when they first met due to his somewhat natural charm toward the ladies, but after he came out as gay (or, "not interested in the temptation that females offer" as he put it), Souda felt himself getting a little more hot and bothered whenever he was around him. 

Unbuttoning his jacket, Kazuichi slid it off his shoulders and stretched out his arms, wearing his plain white tee underneath it all. He contemplated taking his working pants off as well, he wore shorts underneath so surely it'd be fine, right? Unzipping the fly and loosening it all off, he slipped out of them surprisingly easily, popping off his shoes and kicking them under the coffee table. 

Kazuichi glanced at a clock on the wall. Seriously, it was already twenty minutes to midnight. This meant they had literally five minutes before Gundham's 'ritual' began. Whilst he had obviously knew about this before hand, Tanaka had really been stern with him when it came to this sort of thing, convincing and even forcing him not to eat anything the entire day. That was probably the one part he didn't like about it. His stomach growled loudly to alert him of it's emptiness again.

"I am glad to see that your mortal form is prepared." Gundham's voice spooked him and Souda literally flinched, turning around to see that Tanaka had dressed into.. normal clothes? It was a difference to what he normally wore. A black shirt with Paramore's logo-ed writing on it, as well as some loose fitting jeans. However, he still wore his earrings though his scarf had been draped over his shoulder this time, his hand still bandaged.

"If you mean I'm hungry as all hell, then yeah, my 'mortal form' is prepared or whatever." Souda replied, taking off his beanie and flinging it to the side. Tanaka sighed at such a rude and lazy gesture, but made no comment about it as he opened up the first bag. The warm scent drifted over to them and Kazuichi felt drool pool in his mouth ,swallowing it back. To be completely honest, Gundham could've opened the most rancid meal ever made and Souda would still wolf it down on account of his hunger.

Kazuichi eyed the container of fresh ramen Tanaka produced before him, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and prying open the lid. His mouth salivated and he moved forward to grab it from Gundham's hands, but he held it away from him and glared. "Souda, we must wait until the proper time! You must restrain yourself for now." He spat, glaring at the disrespectful attitude as Kazuichi whined hungrily, his stomach complaining at the scent of delicious food but not the intake.

"Gundham, it's 11:44! I'm withering away over here!" He complained, placing a hand on his stomach. Glancing at the clock wearily, he sighed. "I feel like I might faint if I go on without anymore food, it's dangerous not to eat anything witho-"

Kazuichi was abruptly shut up by the forcing of greasy pork and noodles being shoved into his mouth. Normally, he would've spat it back out and complained outright. But the taste was amazing, probably the best he had ever had in his life, so he obediently chewed and swallowed, taking one more look at the clock before realizing it was only a few seconds past quarter to. Tanaka must've really wanted this to start.

He finished his first bite in what seemed like record time, opening his mouth to speak once more but instead being heaved with more ramen, this time with less of the meat and more of the egg and celery, which was a difference from the savory meat he enjoyed but he still ate it nonetheless, being slightly quicker. Souda's mouth opened obediently this time like a young bird with it's mother, more prepared this time as he was greeted with more noodles and meat.

It took less than a few minutes for him to devour the entire dish, drinking back the remains of the soup as grease stained the edge of his lips. While he wasn't used to eating as such a quick pace, the warm feeling in his gut was certainly worth it. Souda stretched his mouth in a yawn, glancing down at the several other dishes he had to finish. Whilst his first plate wasn't exactly filling, he was well aware that the pile on wouldn't be easier as the time went by.

Gundham hadn't spoken a word yet, and by the way his lips were pressed together it didn't look like he intended to for a while. Instead, he grabbed at a plate of spring rolls, disbanding the chopsticks and deciding to go for the more American way of eating by piercing each meat-filled, batter coated roll with a fork. Bringing the first of many to his lips, Kazuichi pried open his lips and took it all in at once, only chewing a few times before swallowing back.

Tanaka himself looked surprised at such a feat, piercing another roll and placing it in Souda's mouth as he repeated the process again, and again, and again until there were only two spring rolls left on the plate. At this point, Souda's gut stuck out from over his waistband, the skin tight and round. Gundham swallowed nervously, trying not to look at it too much as he brought the second last roll to Kazuichi's mouth.

Sighing heavily, this time Souda took individual bites instead of all at once, copying the slower routine for the last one. Souda groaned quietly, leaning back onto the sofa cushions and undoing the drawstring on his shorts so his stomach wasn't as restricted. His gut bloated wider, rising and falling as he rubbed the center of it carefully, placing a hand over his mouth as he belched quietly.

"Kazuichi." Gundham started, talking for what seemed like the first time in centuries. "You may request to stop at any time. We can continue the ritual at another time, in fact, even the Gods themselves took days to rest when-"

"Gundham." He spoke, glaring at him with bared teeth. "I'm not stopping here. I'm determined to clean every last one of these plates, alright?" Souda promised, leaning back on the palms of his hands and glancing down at the next dish. Tanaka nodded. "Your determination will help us see this through. Very well, we shall continue forth." Tanaka grabbed the next plate, a plate of tofu dunked in some sort of red, sweet sauce. There had to have been about thirty pieces altogether, stacking the plate up high.

This time, Kazuichi was the one who grabbed the chopsticks and began eating, quickly stuffing each cube into his mouth like his life depended on it. He slowed down when he reached his 11th one, taking his time with each bite. The flavour was amazing, but the room in his stomach was growing smaller by the second. By the time he had reached the 15th, his stomach gurgled loudly, alerting him that anymore intake was going to cause severe pain. 

Raising the next piece to his lips, Kazuichi flinched as he felt a pair of warm hands press themselves onto his stomach, rubbing into the bloated sides and center. Souda and Tanaka made mutual eye contact for a few moments, deciding that this was happening whether any of them liked it or not, and began eating again, this time and a more gentle pace.

He had no idea if Tanaka had learned a thing or two from Nekomaru, but Gundham was seriously good at this. Whilst his gut still complained loudly and broke the awkward silences, Kazuichi found himself willing to eat as much as possible, as Tanaka kneaded his knuckles and pressed his fingers into his belly. Demolishing the plate of tofu took not as long as it should've, but Souda found himself in paradise with Gundham's angelic and blessed hands prodding into his stomach.

However, as Tanaka pressed into the top part of his stomach, a deep gurgle emitted from their, travelling up his throat and esophagus as Souda belched loudly, cheeks flaring red as embarrassment washed over him. Even Gundham's pale skin had turned slightly pink. Awkwardly, Souda placed a hand behind his head and giggled awkwardly, mumbling a quick apology under his breath. 

Kazuichi grabbed the next plate to distract them both from whatever had just happened. A bowl of cantonese beef sat before him. Picking up the chopsticks, Souda found himself wolfing down the meat like he was some sort of ravenous animal, barely taking any time to chew as he started on the rice and peppers as well, feeling the crisp of their skin and the texture of the sauce making it all the better. His stomach bloated more, but it was quickly repressed and sent to rest with Tanaka's hands.

Looking over his shoulder, and at the empty bowl, Souda quickly realized that he had eaten through the bag of take-out already. He raised his hands triumphantly, before smacking them down on his stomach and wincing, listening to the churning and moaning of his stomach as it tried to process all the food he had consumed in less than han hour. He reached over for a napkin, wiping all the grease from his cheeks and lips whilst sighing contently. 

His belly was tight and round, resting on his lap at this point. His belly button looked as if it was on the verge of popping outward, but that was something they could probably deal with later. Souda groaned quietly, rubbing his stomach and sighing.

"Well, it looks as if you have successfully completed the ritual, Souda. However.." Gundham paused for affect, grabbing a handful of Souda's belly. "The second part of the ritual should hopefully be more enjoyable for you. It will consist of your resting as your stomach will consume all of the produce you have taken today. Hopefully, if digestion treats you well you will not need any sort of spell to make sure you are safe in this time."

"I don't need any pills for it, Gundham. Can I just go back to my place and rest up now? I'm so tired man." Souda spoke, immediately yawning afterwards. Tanaka's cheeks flushed red. "In your current state, I do not think it is possible for you to travel back to your own resting place. You may feel free to assert yourself in my abode for the night." Gundham stated, standing up and opening his bedroom door. Kazuichi's eyes widened.

"You want me to share a bed with you?" He asked, and Tanaka sighed. "It is part of the ritual for the sacrifice and the bonder to spend time together. Consider this part of that, now, please hurry into my bedroom before you wake the Dark Devas from their rest." Tanaka stated, helping Souda up from the sofa. God, he weighed a lot now. Gundham nearly collapsed but was able to balance himself quickly, helping Kazuichi to his room.

The moment he sat on the bed, it sunk on the end. Souda's cheeks flared red, but Gundham seemed to have no intial reaction as he closed the door behind him and pulled back the duvet. He pressed a finger to his lips, eyes wandering over to his hamsters and gesturing for Souda to get in the bed with him.

Kazuichi heaved himself over with a few grunts, laying on the soft mattress and snuggling into a pillow immediately. Hesitantly, Gundham got in beside him, keeping about a foot distance away from them as they lay on opposite sides of the bed. It didn't take long for Souda to fall asleep, snoring quietly as his stomach gurgled loudly. Tanaka closed his eyes to devote himself to slumber as well, before he felt a pair of lightly-muscled arms grab him and pull him into a chest.

Turning around, Gundham immediately noticed that Kazuichi had taken him hostage as some sort of stuffed toy to cuddle. If this had been anyone else, he would've exited the vicinity immediately. However.. he found himself cuddling back into Souda, burying his nose in his chest and sighing quietly.

Nobody else would find out about this, he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end this so I thought cuddling was appropriate. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
